Intervention
by crunchytae
Summary: Lee Joon rentre tranquillement à l'appartement des MBLAQ mais une "surprise" l'attend...


Groupe : MBLAQ

Pairing : Thunder x Lee Joon

Rated : K+

**INTERVENTION**

Lee Joon ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux regards étranges que lui avaient porté G.O et Seungho quand il avait traversé le salon. Il n'avait pas été interpellé par l'éclat de rire de Mir quand il l'avait croisé dans le couloir. Avant même de pousser la porte, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, comme d'habitude, ne s'attendant certainement pas à y trouver ceci. Thunder se trouvait planté au beau milieu de la chambre, un air grave affiché sur le visage. Lentement, les yeux de Joon remontèrent vers la banderole affichée au-dessus de son collègue et son visage se décomposa. En grandes lettres rouges, comme si elles avaient été écrites avec du sang, il pouvait y lire : INTERVENTION.

Le beau chanteur se mit à trembler, mort de peur, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. C'était la troisième Intervention qu'organisait son petit ami à son encontre ce mois-ci. Après son l'avoir accusé de ne pas se laver assez ou de dormir trop, qu'avait bien pu encore inventé Thunder ? La prochaine fois, Joon y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de lui conseiller une série américaine. How I Met Your Mother avait ses bons côtés quand il s'agissait d'utiliser les plans de Barney pour les appliquer à eux-mêmes, mais quand cela donnait également de mauvaises idées à son partenaire, Lee Joon n'était plus d'accord.

-Quoi encoooore ? s'écria-t-il, la voix cassée et des larmes de nervosité coulant le long de ses joues. Qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiit ?

Thunder dévisagea son petit ami avec un air hautain, ne se laissant absolument pas apitoyer par le regard de chien battu qu'il lui lançait. Il était habitué à ce genre de réactions, alors ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Le plus jeune commença à s'approcher lentement de son aîné, un rictus maléfique sur le visage. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux, la folie et la jubilation d'avoir préparé une Intervention, prêt à dénoncer un autre des défauts de son petit ami.

-Tu veux savoir quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant face à lui, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Oui. Pourquoi encore une Intervention ?

-D'accord. Je vais te le dire.

Lee Joon, un petit regard désappointé sur le minois, renifla bruyamment, avant de plonger ses yeux humides dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il attendait avec appréhension la raison de cette Intervention. Il avait quelques hypothèses en tête mais doutait encore de leur validité. De toute façon, tant que Thunder n'aurait pas fait tout son cirque, il ne lui dirait pas.

-Ceci est une Intervention.

Lee Joon, dont les larmes ne servaient qu'à attendrir le cœur de son bien-aimé retint un soupir d'exaspération. Vouloir absolument faire comme dans la série était vraiment ennuyeux. Thunder sortit alors de sa poche une lettre qu'il déplia avant de commencer à lire :

-C'est à propos de ton exhibitionnisme chronique.

L'aîné releva les yeux lentement vers Thunder, arborant une mine déconfite mais intérieurement mort de rire. Une Intervention juste pour cela, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Mais il ne dit rien et laissa son copain poursuivre.

-Je ne supporte plus de te voir montrer ton torse n'importe quand et n'importe où. Déjà que j'ai dû faire semblant de m'en moquer lorsque tu as craqué ton pantalon en public, mais te voir tout le temps t'exhiber, à chaque performance, dans chaque émission, c'est beaucoup trop.

-Tu... es jaloux ?

Cheondoong piqua un fard monstrueux avant de se lever brusquement, en reprenant la lecture de sa lettre :

-Des personnes autres que moi n'auraient pas le droit de voir ton intimité.

-Mon intimité ? s'esclaffa Lee Joon en se levant à son tour, ayant récupéré sa belle confiance. Je n'enlève que le haut.

-Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, on en a décidé ainsi, poursuivit Thunder en l'ignorant. Par conséquent, tes abdos sont à moi, ton ventre est à moi, ton nombril est à moi, tes adorables petits mamelons sont à moi, et je décide de ce que je fais avec ce qui m'appartient. Alors, cette Intervention a pour but que tu ne te montres plus jamais en public dans une tenue indécente. Tu dois réserver ça pour quand tu es avec moi.

Ayant fini son speech, n'ayant plus rien à lire sur sa feuille, Cheondoong posa le bout de ses fesses au bout du lit, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Il avait peur que chaque parole qu'il pourrait prononcer pourrait faire croire à sa jalousie. Même si c'était le cas, il avait bien trop d'ego pour l'avouer. Mais son petit-ami avait vu clair dans son jeu et il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche de félin avant de se poster juste devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de les remonter le long de l'aine.

-Tu sais le problème avec toi ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Thunder, totalement captivé, releva de grands yeux de Bambi énamouré sur son aîné.

-Non, quoi ? minauda-t-il.

-Le sujet de l'Intervention que je devrais faire contre toi, la prochaine fois...

-Oui ? fit Thunder tandis que Joon embrassait cette fois-ci son menton.

-Ca devrait être à propos que tu ne t'exhibes pas assez souvent. Sur les plateaux télés, pendant les concerts, je ne pourrai pas me contenir si je te voyais faire un strip-tease en face de moi.

-Mais... bredouilla le plus jeune, gêné. Je ne sais pas si les gens apprécieraient de me voir torse-nu, comme toi. Toi tu es beau, tu es bien fait, tu as des abdominaux aussi savoureux qu'une tablette de chocolat. Moi, la mienne est restée trop longtemps au soleil et elle a fini par fondre. Ou plutôt, elle n'a même pas durci depuis que je suis né.

-Tu devrais vraiment le faire. Tu sais comment je le sais ?

Lee Joon déposa un dernier baiser, cette fois-ci sur les lèvres de son cadet.

-Non, comment ?

Sur le visage de Joon, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements, apparut un sourire sadique.

-Je suis le président de ton fanclub officiel. Les membres m'en ont fait la demande la semaine dernière. Et je leur ai juré que j'étais sûr qu'un jour, tu nous montrerais ton petit ventre tout mou.

Cheondoong ouvrit des yeux grands comme deux ronds de flan. Ainsi, Lee Joon avait tout prévu ? Multiplier ses apparitions torses nus ? Lancer des regards langoureux à n'importe qui pendant les shows ? Tout ça était juste pour pousser Thunder à bout ? Lee Joon, qui avait l'air très fier de sa petite blague poussa son petit-ami en arrière avant de grimper par-dessus lui. Mais le cadet le repoussa gentiment avant de se lever et de déclarer, un grand sourire hypocrite illuminant son visage poupon :

-Tu sais quoi, mon chéri ? Je crois que tu as raison : trop d'Intervention tue les Interventions. T'auras pas de sexe ce soir.

**FIN.**


End file.
